War of Strings
by Scribble01
Summary: Percy Jackson wakes to find he has the power to rewind and pause time. Thinking about what he can do, he goes on a personal mission to bring back all his dead friends without disturbing the present too much. But it soon becomes a war against the Fates as they try to stop him and strip him of his newfound power. Perzoe.


_"Why would you give me this power if you didn't want me to have it!" Percy yelled into nothingness._

 _"So you could understand our reasoning!" The three voices shouted back. "So you could understand that everything happens for a reason!"_

 _"Fuck you!" Percy yelled, spinning in a circle to look at the darkness around him. "They could all be alive! You're just pissed because I put a stop to your entertainment! I'm not going to quit and you're not going to stop me!"_

 _"You will not mess with Fate, Perseus Jackson!" The voices demanded._

 _"A little late for that, don't you think!" Percy retorted. "You can come at me all you want! But the only way you're going to stop me is if you cut my string right this second!"_

 _"You know we cannot do this!" They yelled. "You are still needed for others, no matter how much of a pain you are!"_

 _"And I'll keep being a pain until you let me off the hook!" Percy finally found them. The Fates stood some ways away from him, holding a golden string mixed with a lot of others. One was gray, another was a silvery blue. There were several others but they were cut. Percy spotted one that was reforming itself, a force reconnecting it to its other end._

 _"I will never stop," Percy told them. "I will not allow my friends die needlessly when I can stop it. When I can keep them alive. Even if it kills me."_

 _"This will not kill you, young hero," the Fates sneered. "This will kill the world. The more you interfere with these strings, the more you change what has already happened, Balance will be there to right itself again."_

 _"Screw you and your fucking 'balance' bullshit!" Percy yelled. "Where were you when Luke's mother went insane? Where was this fucking Balance when Athena turned Arachne into a spider because of a contest? This 'balance' you're talking about doesn't exist!"_

 _"We have warned you Perseus-"_

 _"I don't give a damn about you're warning!" Percy roared in return. "You think that you can cut anyone's string just to make it easier on the world! Not anymore! You do not get to decide who lives and dies just to make it easier on the rest of us!_

 _"I liked my life, yes, but it would be so much better if you let my friends live." Percy's eyes turned hard as he and the Fates glared at each other. "I have to right your wrongs. Our strings are not for your entertainment. They are a person. Living and breathing and loving. You will_ not _mess with these anymore."_

 _"You have guts, son of Poseidon," the middle one said. "But you will fall, just as the others have."_

 _"You make one mistake, Lechesis," Percy snapped. "I'M NOT THEM!"_

 _The darkness around them broke like glass as millions of strings were revealed. Most were snapped but there were others uncut by the sisters. This is where they lived. Where they watched mortals and gods alike to see where the best time to cut their strings._

 _"I have a power," Percy said quietly, "to right everything wrong that has ever happened. To fix your mistakes that turned into my losses. You don't have the right to cut a person's string whenever you want for your amusement. I won't let you. Not anymore. Even if this means war."_

 _"Then prepare yourself Jackson," they said together. "Because you have just declared war on Fate."_

 _"No," Percy snarled. "I've declared war on Fate's bitches that think they run the house when daddy isn't home. That isn't now anymore. Get ready for the war of your lives. CAUSE I'M NOT LOSING!"_

 _The strings around Percy glowed brilliantly. More started to writhe and connect to others. His own sea green string, secured around his neck and disguised to look like his camp necklace with the beads and all, glowed a dark blue and green color while Percy's eyes glowed like liquid gold mixed with lava._


End file.
